MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle
'MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle '''is the 46th episode of VeggieTales. Plot Countertop Intro Characters *Bob the Tomato/MacBob *Larry the Cucumber/MacLarry *Scooter/MacScooter *Jimmy and Jerry Gourd/MacJimmy and MacJerry *Petunia Rhubarb/MacPetunia *Mr. Nezzer/MacNezzer *Mr. Lunt/Pompus Maxamus *Chog Norrius *The French Peas *Silly Song Announcer Songs *VeggieTales Theme Song *We're Barber-Barians *Chog Norrius *The Worst Barber-Barian *''Silly Songs with Larry/Scottish Larry: Kilts and Stilts *Oh MacLarry *We're Barber-Barians(Reprise)/MacLarry Norrius *Brothers of the Highlands, We *What Have We Learned (Bagpipe Version) *Oh Scotty Boy Fun Facts Explanations *Airmail is a mail transport service branded and sold on the basis of being airborne. *Lactose intolerance is the inability of adults to digest lactose, a sugar found in milk and to lesser extent dairy products, causing side effects. *Caber is a roughly trimmed tree trunk used in the Scottish Highland sport of tossing the caber. This involves holding the caber upright and running forward to toss it so that it lands on the opposite end. Trivia *This was the first episode for several things: **The first VeggieTales episode not to feature a commentary since Lord of the Beans. **The first instance the Silly Song Announcer voices for something else outside the Silly Songs. **The first episode Scooter appears in the countertop, although he did first appear in God Made You Special. This is also the first time he appears in all three segments (ie. countertop, story, and Silly Song). **This is the last episode without The Peach onscreen since Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! **This is also the first episode since It's a Meaningful Life to not have Laura Carrot. *This is the last time the What Have we Learned would be interrupted. *There were a few differences between the pre-production and the final: **The episode's teaser trailer shows both Pa Grape and Madame Blueberry, who never appeared in the episode. **It was originally titled "MacLarry and the Barber-Barians", but was changed at the last minute. Remarks *It was never explained what happened to the Roman after he fell into the gorge. Goofs *The DVD case is inaccurate: **The cover and Petunia's promotional model displays her with ponytails. Either this was going to be her hair in the episode, or just for marketing. **On some versions of the DVD cover, the characters in the background image look unfinished. **The extras section states that there's a downloadable activity pack, but it's not included. ***Though, it may be possible there wasn't enough room to contain the downloadable activity pack. Inside References *Pompous said "That's right!" when MacLarry learns that Archie-medes is in prison. Real-World References *"Archie-medes" is a spoof of Archimedes (287-212), an Ancient Greek mathematician, physicist, engineer, inventor, and astronomer. *"Friends, Romans, countrymen, lend me your ears" is the first line of a speech by Mark Antony in the play Julius Caesar, by William Shakespeare. *Febreze (spelt Fabreeze in the subtitles) a brand of household odour eliminators manufactured by Procter & Gamble. The cans the Barber-Barians use do not match the real product, as they have a special nozzle design contrast to regular air freshener cans. *An exchange where MacJerry calls himself "Donald" is a reference to McDonald's. Episode Transcript *Transcript Gallery Category:Episodes Category:VeggieTales episodes Category:DVDs Category:2010s Episodes Category:Outsourced productions Category:MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle Category:Episodes focusing on Larry Category:2010s VeggieTales Episodes